


Enfant de la Mort

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Family, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry utilise la bague des Gaunt pour faire revenir ses proches l'espace d'un instant avant de mourir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ne voir que son père et encore moins apprendre qu'il s'agissait du dieu Thanatos lui-même !
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter
Kudos: 5





	Enfant de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Et voilà un petit OS avec Harry fils du dieu grec Thanatos. Je l'ai écrit suite à un petit défi de Storiesmania qui en fait également une version (je ne sais pas quand elle paraîtra).
> 
> Je vous fais plein de bisous. Couvrez-vous bien en cette période difficile.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles mésaventures.
> 
> Memepotter952504

Harry marchait entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines. Il faisait sombre mais il devait rejoindre Voldemort dans une clairière pour que la guerre cesse enfin. Fred était mort. Remus était mort. Tonks était morte. Lavande, Colin, … La liste était longue et il ne connaissait pas tous les noms. Et lui seul pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour éviter qu'elle s'allonge encore. Se sacrifier. Il allait se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de ceux qui pouvait encore l'être.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avoir la réponse à l'énigme que lui avait laissée Dumbledore, il sortit son premier vif d'or et y déposa ses lèvres. _Je m'ouvre au terme._ L'écriture était fine et penchée, élégante.

« Je m'apprête à mourir, » murmura-t-il simplement.

Le vif d'or s'ouvrit et le sorcier trouva la bague des Gaunt à l'intérieur. Conscient de tout le reste, de tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait laissé jusqu'à présent, la quête des Reliques de la Mort en même temps que celle des Horcruxes, il sut immédiatement que l'ornement était la Pierre de Résurrection. Il la prit entre ses mains et la tourna trois fois entre ses doigts.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe aussi noire que la nuit apparut devant lui. Il en reconnut immédiatement les traits, pour beaucoup identiques aux siens. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même menton, les mêmes fossettes, le même sourire, … Il ne manquait en réalité que les lunettes rondes pour que cela concorde avec les photos qu'Harry avait de lui.

« Bonsoir, Papa. »

« Bonsoir, Fiston, » fit l'homme d'une voix légèrement caverneuse. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va … autant que possible. C'est la guerre ici. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu Remus passer. Tout comme Snape. Ils semblaient inquiets pour toi. Je les ai rassurés. »

« Snape m'a partagé ses souvenirs. »

« Oui, j'ai vu, » fit James Potter en s'approchant. « Il t'en a partagés des beaux, il a bien mis ta mère en valeur. Il la connaissait bien. »

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Et Sirius et Remus ? »

James glissa une main sur la joue de son fils et caressa sa joue de son pouce.

« Les morts doivent rester où ils sont, Harry. Je ne peux te les ramener. Ils doivent demeurer dans les champs d'asphodèles. Si j'en avais le temps, je t'y aurais bien conduit pour que tu puisses leur parler mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a la guerre. »

« Alors pourquoi toi, tu es là ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas mort. » Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, faisant doucement sourire le Maraudeur. « Je suis la Mort, Harry, » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis Thanatos. »

« Le Dieu des Enfers ? »

« De la Mort, » corrigea la divinité. « Je suis le fils de la Nuit. Ne me confonds pas avec Hadès. Lui ne gère que les Enfers, veillant à ce que les morts restent bien en bas et n'envahissent pas la surface. Et il est également le gardien des portes de Tartare. »

« Cela fait très … mythologique non ? »

Thanatos rit doucement.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère. Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je le lui ai dit. Elle avait ton âge… » Il secoua la tête. « Oui mais les mythes sont sources de réalité, Fiston. Ils ont évolués, certains ont été modifiés par les Mortels mais beaucoup sont encore très proches de la réalité. Je suis le Dieu des Morts. Je viens les chercher et je les accompagne aux Enfers. Tel est mon devoir depuis la nuit des temps. C'est ma tâche et je devrais à jamais l'accomplir. Quant à la tienne … »

« Je dois tuer Voldemort. »

« En effet. Et tu as presque réussi, Harry. Il ne reste que deux fragments d'âme avant que je puisse l'emmener. »

« Et tu devras m'emmener aussi. »

Le regard du Dieu se fit plus triste.

« Je sais, mon petit héros, » murmura Thanatos en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour la première en de nombreuses années. « Et tu te doutes que je ne peux rien faire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que cela fait mal ? De mourir ? » demanda Harry en le serrant à son tour.

« Tu auras l'impression de t'endormir, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Je te ramènerai auprès de ta mère. Je te le promets. Elle est si fière de toi. Tout comme Paddy et Moony. »

« Tant que tu ne me parles pas de Wormtail… »

« Ce rat a fini au Tartare. Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque ont été presque expéditifs pour son cas. Comme ils le seront certainement pour Voldemort. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui les déposes là où ils doivent demeurer à jamais ? »

« Non. Je ne fais que les déposer devant les rives de Styx pour que Charon les emmène face à leur jugement. »

« Mais alors comment pourrais-tu me conduire auprès de Maman ? »

« Parce que tu es, d'une part, un demi-dieu, et que de l'autre, je t'accompagnerai occasionnellement devant les juges. Je sais que tu gagneras le droit de demeurer auprès de Lily. »

« Tu as le droit de m'accompagner ? »

Le Dieu sourit doucement alors qu'il s'écartait.

« Durant ma longue existence, j'ai eu en tout et pour tout qu'une vingtaine d'enfants. Tous de nobles héros. Et j'aimerais bien voir Charon me refuser le passage ! » ajouta-t-il dans un doux rire. « Mon frère ne peut absolument rien me refuser. »

Thanatos fit quelques pas vers la forêt.

« Viens. Cesse de chercher après Voldemort, je sais où il est. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que cela fait un moment que je survole ces lieux pour emmener les défunts, Harry. Il est un peu plus loin par là. »

« Tu resteras avec moi ? »

« Même si je vais disparaître à tes yeux, je serai à tes côtés à chaque instant. Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde. Si je laisse à mes subordonnés s'occuper de beaucoup de morts, dans ma liste de priorités, vos âmes, à Voldemort et toi, y sont en tête. Toi par amour, et Voldemort par simple vengeance. »

« Vengeance ? »

« J'ai beau être le Dieu de la Mort, se prendre un Avada n'est pas très agréable. Même pour moi. »

« Mais cela ne t'a pas tué. »

« Parce que je ne meurs pas des armes des Mortels. Même la magie ne peut rien contre moi. Je suis trop vieux. La magie d'Hécate a été oubliée. Il vous faudrait une arme en bronze céleste ou en fer stygien pour m'effacer. »

Une fois suffisamment proche du lieu de rassemblement des Mangemorts, Thanatos s'arrêta.

« Tu continues tout droit et tu arriveras sur la clairière, » dit-il simplement en posant une main sur son épaule. « Harry. Je suis fier de toi. Ce que tu décides de faire est très courageux. A l'image de ta mère. »

« C'est justement elle, son sacrifice, qui m'a inspiré, » révéla le Gryffondor.

Le Dieu prit une fois encore son fils dans ses bras et le serra avec amour.

« Je serai juste derrière toi, » promit-il dans un murmure. « Toujours. »

Après avoir dit cela, il se rendit immatériel et observa son fils marcher vers son funeste destin. Il ne devait qu'à des millénaires de contrôle de soi de ne pas s'interposer et faucher tous ces monstres un par un. Il ne devait pas intervenir. Son devoir depuis qu'il avait repris son rôle – il avait intégré une enveloppe mortelle quand il avait eu une relation avec Lily – était d'emmener les morts sur les rives de Styx. Il ne devait rien faire d'autres. Il était neutre, au-delà des préoccupations des Mortels. Il avait juste cette petite épine dans le pied avec Voldemort mais bientôt ce serait terminé. Et lui, il le faucherait avec un plaisir non feint.

Il se retint de fermer les yeux quand il vit le sortilège mortel frapper son fils en pleine poitrine. Il perçut le dernier souffle de vie d'Harry et arracha à son corps ce vil fragment d'âme qui corrompait la pureté de celle de son fils.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cela. C'était … inespéré. Il étendit son pouvoir autour de lui de telle sorte que le temps n'ait aucune influence sur eux l'espace d'un instant. Ils seraient dans la seconde, hors du temps. La seule particularité de sa bulle était qu'elle était faite de l'obscurité la plus totale, loin de la vue de ses demi-frère et sœur, Ether et Héméra. Sa bulle protectrice, son petit coin de paix.

Il vit avec plaisir et un certain soulagement, qu'il savait éphémère, son fils ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient brillants de vie et luisaient de cette étrange confusion, égale à la sienne.

« Suis-je mort ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne saurais dire, Fiston, » répondit Thanatos en l'aidant à s'asseoir. « C'est la première fois que je vois un tel phénomène. Cela dit, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu survis à ce sortilège… Peut-être que c'est moi … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu es mon fils, Harry. Et je suis la Mort elle-même. Peut-être que tu en contrôles certains aspects. »

« Est-ce que tes autres enfants avaient des capacités particulières ? »

« Aucun d'eux n'était des sorciers, » réfuta doucement le Dieu. « Ils étaient des guerriers, formés auprès de Chiron. Ils m'aidaient parfois à guider les âmes, surtout celles de leurs amis, mais pas beaucoup plus. Ils vivaient simplement leur vie en attendant que je vienne les chercher. Mais jamais ils n'ont croisés le chemin de sorciers alors se prendre ce sortilège encore moins… »

Harry observa autour de lui. Hélas, il ne vit rien. Que de l'obscurité à perte de vue.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans une bulle hors du temps, Harry, » répondit Thanatos. « Je l'ai créée pour toi le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits et aussi être moins surpris par la suite. »

« Tu as enfreint les règles alors… non ? »

« Peut-être ? » sourit le Dieu.

« Et pourquoi il fait si noir ? »

« Parce que je suis né de la Nuit, Harry. »

« Tu ne fais pas la lumière ? »

« Non, ça, ce sont plutôt Ether et Héméra, » répondit la divinité avec une légère grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Disons qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, » répondit Thanatos en haussant des épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Moi ? Je continue ma morbide tâche de faucheur. Toi ? C'est à toi de décider de comment tu vivras ta vie, mon petit Héros. Tu n'es plus un Horcruxe. Je t'ai retiré l'âme de Voldemort avant même que tu ne respires à nouveau. »

« Donc je suis bien mort un moment. »

« L'espace de quelques secondes peut-être. Difficile à dire. »

« Tu ne peux pas emmener Voldemort, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre son âme tant qu'il ne meurt pas de la main d'un Mortel, » confirma Thanatos qui voyait déjà vers où les pensées de son fils se dirigeaient.

Il en souriait presque.

« Tu as dit que tes autres enfants t'aidaient parfois à conduire les âmes en Enfers. Mais est-ce qu'ils les tuaient avant ? »

« Pas nécessairement. »

« Est-ce que je peux … le tuer ? »

« Tu es un demi-dieu, Harry. Tu es à la fois un Mortel et un Immortel. Tu appartiens aux deux mondes et tu peux donc agir directement dans les deux. Oui, tu peux le tuer. »

« Super, au moins je peux t'aider à l'emmener alors. »

« Ce serait un plaisir d'avoir ton aide pour son cas, » fit Thanatos en se relevant.

Il tendit la main à son fils et l'aida à se relever. Il leva ensuite le regard sur l'obscurité et tira sa capuche au-dessus de sa tête pour dissimuler son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, sa voix s'étant faite encore plus caverneuse et d'outre-tombe maintenant qu'il ressemblait à la personnification de la Mort telle que les Mortels l'avait dessinée pendant des siècles.

« Oui, je crois. Hmmm… une minute. D'où elle sort, cette faux ? »

Thanatos éclata de rire.

« C'est une de mes armes de prédilection, Harry, » répondit-il après quelques instants. « Je pense que tu as du voir l'une ou l'autre fois des images de la faucheuse. A ton avis, d'où vient-elle ? »

« Tu as posé ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Mais il est arrivé que des Mortels me voient, il en existe qui ont le don de vue. »

Le Dieu leva la main et brisa sa bulle d'un mouvement ample. La clairière au milieu de la forêt interdite réapparut à leur regard et ils purent voir avec surprise – et une certaine satisfaction pour Thanatos – Voldemort à genou à terre. De toute évidence, il avait souffert de la destruction de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Certains Mangemorts étaient inquiets à son propos, dont Bellatrix Lestrange qui était déjà à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever avant d'être violemment repoussée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » cria Voldemort.

« Le garçon…, » fit ensuite la sorcière d'une voix légèrement craintive. « Est-il mort ? »

« Non, Bellatrix Lestrange, » répondit Thanatos à la place de tout le monde.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers son fils et lui. Il vit avec plaisir certains Mangemorts flancher et reculer à sa vue. Pas Voldemort. Ni même Bellatrix.

« Qui es-tu, Etranger ? » fit le mage noir, tendu et en colère de voir Harry toujours en vie.

« Etranger est un bien grand mot, Voldemort, » commenta la divinité en claquant des doigts. « Par ailleurs, sur ma liste, tu y es affiché… Nom d'une Gorgone ! Tu es remonté… Tu es en tête de liste, Tom Jedusor. »

« Qui es-tu ?! Révèle ton visage ! »

« Papa ? » fit Harry inquiet en voyant la baguette se tourner vers son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fiston. Il l'a déjà fait une fois et je n'ai pas souffert plus que quelques secondes. Une petite piqure d'insecte tout au plus. »

« Ton père est mort, Potter. »

Un long silence accompagna cette affirmation. Ni le Gryffondor, ni même Thanatos ne bougèrent, quant aux Mangemorts, ils étaient juste … pétrifiés.

« Alors je repose ma question une dernière fois ! » fit Voldemort, haletant. « Qui es-tu, Etranger ? »

« Tu as répondu toi-même à cette question, Voldemort, » répondit Thanatos en rejetant sa capuche en arrière.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais n'était pas effrayé par ce qu'il voyait. Il savait qui il était et son aura était à ses yeux rassurante. En effet, le visage de James Potter n'était pas visible. A la place, on ne voyait que les os blancs et pâles d'un squelette complètement dépourvu du moindre morceau de chair. Thanatos ressemblait à la faucheuse à tout point de vue : le squelette, la robe sombre, la liste des morts et, bien sûr, la faux !

« Mais laisse-moi légèrement corriger ta phrase, » continua-t-il. « Je suis la Mort. Et Harry est bien mon fils. »

La divinité tendit la faux au Gryffondor.

« Harry. Puisque tu as désiré me donner un coup de main, tiens. Je te laisse l'honneur de le faucher. Je me chargerai personnellement de le mener sur les rivages de Styx. »

Harry attrapa l'arme de son père et en sentit directement la puissance meurtrière.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

Thanatos tourna la tête vers son fils. Les orbites s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur, ne restant pas aussi sombres pour lui. Elles étaient emplies de chaleur et d'amour paternel. Le crâne fit un léger mouvement de haut en bas. Alors Harry attrapa fermement la faux de ses deux mains.

« Laisse ton sang de demi-dieu te guider, » dit alors la divinité. « Tu trouveras ainsi le pouvoir de le faucher. »

« D'accord, » répondit le Gryffondor en s'avançant.

Dans un premier temps, il marcha simplement vers son ennemi. Ce dernier ricana un instant devant la vision absurde qu'il voyait devant lui.

« Un être qui se prend pour la Mort elle-même et toi, Potter, qui t'approche de moi avec cette arme ridicule. _Avada Kedavra._ »

Harry fit un pas de côté et le sortilège toucha le tranchant de la lame en métal stygien, l'allumant un instant de cette lueur verte et fluorescente avant d'être à nouveau aussi sombre que la plus sombre nuit.

« Mon nom est Thanatos, Mortel, » fit froidement la divinité. « Mais tu comprendras ton erreur bien assez tôt. Il me tarde de voir ta carcasse être jetée dans Tartare. »

« Alors je m'en vais exaucer ton souhait au plus vite, Papa, » fit Harry en accélérant le pas.

Tant Voldemort que Bellatrix lancèrent le sortilège de mort, mais aussi trois autres Mangemorts, vers le demi-dieu mais aucun ne toucha ce dernier. En effet, Harry avait écouté son père et se laissait guider par son sang divin, un sang de guerrier.

Rapidement, de simple marche, le Gryffondor passa à la course et faucha Bellatrix Lestrange avant de se diriger vers Voldemort. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Ce fut pourquoi, il ne vit pas clairement la faux passer au travers du corps de la sorcière, la laissant indemne et sans blessure. Ce n'était que son âme qui était fauchée et non son corps.

Thanatos, lui, l'avait vu et s'était directement approché de l'âme de la sorcière.

« J'ai hâte de connaître la décision des juges à ton sujet, Lestrange, » susurra-t-il. « Pour toutes les âmes qui attendent encore de connaître ta destination finale. »

Il n'ajouta rien en ce qui concernait Alice et Franck mais cela était d'ordre plus personnel. Il n'était plus James Potter. Ce n'était qu'une identité qui avait été créée pour lui permettre de vivre quelques années de vacances auprès des humains.

Il tourna ensuite son sombre regard sur Voldemort qui ne cessait de reculer tout en lançant _avada_ sur _avada_. Deux touchèrent Harry à la poitrine, confortant la théorie de la divinité sur son immunité. Il était le fils de la Mort et ne pouvait donc pas mourir de ce sortilège en particulier. Mais peut-être pas d'un autre…

Il vit avec surprise l'instinct de conservation surdéveloppé de son fils quand il fit un bond dans les airs. Sans parler qu'il fauchait dans la foulée le maudit serpent, également Horcruxe, de Voldemort. Il y avait une nuance entre être guerrier et être carrément un prodige. Harry semblait être un prodige. Il était fait pour être un meneur et un chef de guerre si toutefois il était né durant l'antiquité.

Il fonça quand la faux passa à travers le corps de Voldemort. L'âme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais de pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas, » cracha-t-il dangereusement. « Harry, tu m'accompagnes ? Tu t'occuperas de Lestrange. »

« Avec plaisir. Elle a tué Sirius. »

« Raison de plus pour qu'on règle ça en famille non ? » fit Thanatos en se rapprochant en un clin d'œil de son fils, tenant toujours l'âme de Voldemort par le cou. « Tiens là bien. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en attrapant le bras de l'âme de la sorcière.

Cette dernière était pâle et fixait son corps, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé qu'elle était morte apparemment. C'était d'autant plus facile pour Harry. Elle ne se débattait pas pour la vie. C'était une toute autre affaire en ce qui concernait ce qu'il restait du mage noir. Mais Thanatos en avait vu d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

Il posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ils disparurent tous dans l'obscurité, comme se mêlant dans les ombres environnantes. Les Mangemorts encore présents dans la clairière s'enfuirent, effrayés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Potter et l'entité dangereuse qui l'accompagnait étaient des plus meurtriers et ils ne voulaient pas être encore là quand ils reviendraient.

xXxXxXx

« Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? » demanda Harry à son père alors qu'ils marchaient entre des stalagmites d'obsidienne coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs.

Il parlait de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'âme était en effet apathique, suivant simplement le mouvement sans chercher à se débattre, ce qui était totalement à l'opposé de la sorcière de son vivant.

« Certaines âmes perdent toute volonté dès l'instant de leur mort, » répondit Thanatos. « Souvent celles qui n'ont pas peur de la fin. Lestrange était prête à mourir pour Voldemort. »

Il souleva ensuite l'âme du mage noir pour la présenter à son fils. Il s'agitait encore entre ses doigts, cherchant à se libérer et à s'enfuir.

« Mais tu le vois lui ? Il ressemble à un insecte. Il s'agite et cherche à se libérer de mon emprise depuis la clairière. Si je le lâchais maintenant, il serait capable de retourner hanter le monde des vivants et de prendre possession d'un corps. »

« Comme il l'a fait avec Quirrell ? »

« Quirrell ? »

« Le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, » répondit Harry. « Il enseignait la DCFM il y a six ans. »

Thanatos soupira.

« Je suis navré, Fiston. Je vois des milliers de noms tous les jours. Celui-là ne me dit absolument rien. »

« Voldemort a possédé Quirrell pendant une année et survivait uniquement grâce au sang de licorne. »

« Hmmm… Oui, c'est similaire. Tu comprends donc pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de le lâcher dans la nature. »

« Oui. »

« Suis-moi. Styx ne coule pas très loin d'ici. »

« Pourquoi tu dis Styx et pas le Styx ? »

« Parce que c'est ma sœur et si tu ne veux pas être aspergé par ses flots de haine pure, je te suggère de l'appeler ainsi également et de ne jamais dire _le_ Styx. Elle tient à sa féminité. »

« Oh… d'accord, » répondit lentement Harry. « Elle est susceptible ? »

« Très susceptible, » confirma son père. « Et elle a un caractère de chien ! »

« Si tu n'as pas envie qu'elle te désarçonne de ma barque, je te suggère fortement de t'excuser Thotos, » fit une voix bourrue.

Ils apparurent sur les berges de Styx et Harry découvrit une barque monoxyle attachée à un ponton et dessus un homme se tenait debout appuyé sur une perche.

« Charon, » salua Thanatos.

« Thotos ? » murmura Harry, curieux.

« Le surnom que m'a affublé mon frère. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Rien de particulier. Tu devrais le savoir. Ton esprit est fait de telle manière à ce que le grec n'ait aucun secret pour toi. Cela fait partie de mon héritage. »

Tout en disant cela, Thanatos avait poussé les âmes de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Voldemort. Il avait même attaché cette dernière à un boulet en fer stygien pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie. Il marmonna quelques mots d'excuses à l'adresse de sa sœur Styx avant de se tourner vers le nocher.

« On t'accompagne tous les deux. »

« C'est un vivant, » fit remarquer Charon en pointant Harry du doigt.

« Et ton neveu également, alors me fais pas chier. »

« Tu es mordant aujourd'hui, » commenta le nocher en détaillant le dit neveu du coin de l'œil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Cette âme et ses ravages, » répondit Thanatos en pointant Voldemort du doigt. « Maintenant c'est enfin fini et Harry est libre. »

« Et le prix pour passer est toujours d'une drachme pour les vivants Thotos. Ton fils ne dérogera pas à cette règle. »

« Toi et tes règles, » soupira la divinité psychopompe en fouillant ses poches. « Tiens, voilà ta drachme. Maintenant, mène-nous devant les portes. Et Harry, fais attention à ne pas mouiller tes pieds. La haine de Styx est d'une acidité incroyable ! »

Au moment même où il disait cela, une gerbe vola dans les airs depuis le fleuve et toucha la divinité en plein visage.

« Tu ne l'as pas volé, Thotos, » rit grassement le nocher. « Tu le sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas la chercher. »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » fit Thanatos avec un rire dans la voix. « C'est sûrement mon côté maraudeur. Quel dommage que tu ne l'aies pas hérité, Harry. »

« Désolé, j'étais trop occupé à survivre que pour faire des blagues douteuses à des Serpentards. Mais t'inquiète, d'autres Gryffondors ont repris le flambeau. Enfin… avaient. »

« Avaient ? » demanda son père.

« Fred est mort aujourd'hui, » répondit Harry d'une voix triste.

« Fred … Connery ? Macfly ? Weasley ? »

« Weasley. Lui et son frère étaient … un peu comme les Maraudeurs. Ils ont même fait sauter les toilettes du troisième étage ouest. McGonagall en était verte de rage. »

« J'imagine, » sourit Thanatos en reprenant peu à peu son vrai visage pour son fils. « Tu vas pouvoir le revoir aujourd'hui si tu veux. Je vais te conduire dans les champs. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra parler à Snape ? » demanda le demi-dieu.

La divinité fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui … mais puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais le remercier. Pour tout. »

Thanatos hocha la tête, comprenant ce que cette simple phrase signifiait. Snape avait en effet, et contre toute attente, fait beaucoup pour Harry. C'était pourquoi il avait mis sa haine de cet homme de côté quand il l'avait mené sur les berges de Styx.

Ils passèrent entre les pattes de l'immense Cerbère et Charon dirigea lentement la barque vers un ponton un peu plus loin.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend, » dit-il de sa voix bourrue une fois à quai. « Demi-dieu. Quand tu voudras repartir d'ici, lance une drachme sur la surface de Styx. Je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener à la surface. »

« Je n'ai pas de drachme, » répondit lentement Harry.

Une pièce d'or vola quelques secondes devant ses yeux, scintillant légèrement des reflets bleuâtres de la rivière haineuse. Il l'attrapa au vol.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Thanatos.

« Merci, Papa. »

« Je t'en prie, Fiston. Juste un conseil, ne mange rien d'ici. Tu n'es pas un enfant d'Hadès, tu ne peux pas te le permettre. »

« D'accord. »

« A plus tard, Charon. »

« Comme toujours, Thotos, » fit le nocher en repartant. « A plus tard, demi-dieu. »

Harry l'observa quelques instants partir sur la rivière infernale avant de suivre son père, tirant toujours Bellatrix par le bras. Il assista à leur jugement et entendit avec autant de satisfaction que Thanatos la sentence. Ils étaient condamnés à sombrer dans Tartare.

« Viens, Fiston, » dit ensuite la divinité en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il est temps maintenant. »

Il le mena alors vers une arche menant sur de grands champs de fleurs. Des asphodèles. Le champ des défunts. Harry allait rencontrer sa mère, revoir Sirius, Remus et ses quelques amis disparus. Mais il allait aussi s'excuser auprès de Snape. L'homme méritait bien plus que de partir en pensant être haï de tous.

Oui, il allait tous les revoir aussi souvent qu'il pourrait jusqu'à les rejoindre quand son tour viendrait.

FIN


End file.
